Arguments, Quidditch and Falling Snow
by Metallicafangirl
Summary: Unusual Pairing A Quidditch practise turns into an argument, but not between who you might think, and a girl is invited to the Burrow for Chrsitmas


My first try at this pairing, hope you enjoy it. I know I did.  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own this, JK Rowling does.  
  
******'  
  
One day just like any other, Oliver Wood, who had just had an exhausting Quidditch training session with the Gryffindor team trudged up the stairs to the Common Room. It had been a hard training, and nothing had gone like it should. Fred and George hadn't managed to stop a Quaffle from hitting Angelina on the shoulder, no matter how close they had been. His Chasers hadn't been able to score more than a handful of times in the last few hours, and his Seeker had almost fallen off his broom while trying to catch the practise Snitch. It had been a veritable disaster.  
  
When he came into the Common Room, Percy Weasley, the Head Boy himself was sitting at one of the tables, doing his homework like a good boy. Oliver still hadn't finished his own, which was due tomorrow or something. He was tired and wanted to go to bed, but Percy seemed like a suitable person to whine to about the game.  
  
He walked over and flopped down in the chair, looking at the prim and proper Head Boy through tired eyes. He and Percy weren't good friends, as such, but they would speak occasionally, and right now Percy was the only one who would listen to him whine, since the rest knew how much of a perfectionist he was, and would say all his whining was without ground.  
  
"Hello, Oliver." The redheaded boy said, not looking up from his homework.  
  
"Hey Percy." Oliver replied.  
  
"How was the game?" Percy asked, more out of politeness than any real interest.  
  
"Absolutely bloody awful." Oliver moaned.  
  
"Really now, that bad?" Percy said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
He watched Oliver over the rim of his glasses, wondering what could possibly gone wrong. He had seen some of it through the window, and one of the Chasers, the blond one, had impressed him somewhat with her flying. She was good, and some of the goals she scored had seemed impossible to him, who had passed his flying class by the skin of his teeth.  
  
"Yes, that bad!" Oliver exclaimed, startling him, "I've never been to a practise that was so abysmal! Nothing went right; not even Potter could do anything right!"  
  
"Really." Percy muttered, letting him rant.  
  
After a while, he noticed the Chaser, the one that had impressed him with her flying, standing in the doorway behind Oliver. Her blond hair was up in a messy braid over her shoulder, and she looked thoroughly worked out, albeit she must have showered earlier, because she wasn't as sweaty as the players usually were after a game. Her name was Katie something, although he couldn't remember her last name at the moment.  
  
"And Katie!" Oliver snapped, making the Chaser look at him in surprise, "She's horrible! I've never seen her play so bad. It's like someone surgically removed her brain or something. So she's not only a skinny, ugly excuse for a Chaser, she's an idiot as well. Ugly face, no chest, a figure like she could hide behind a pole six inch wide and that hair. Ugh."  
  
Percy watched as the girl's eyes filled with tears, and she stared at the Gryffindor Keeper with shock evident in her eyes. Percy suddenly felt a need to defend her in front of Oliver, even if he didn't know her that well. No one deserved to be treated like that, especially within their hearing range. He decided to speak up.  
  
"Oliver, you really shouldn't talk about someone like that." He started, "She doesn't deserve that, I'm sure."  
  
"Oh, and how do you know?" Oliver snapped.  
  
"I know that no one deserves being treated like that, and I'm sure Katie is just the same." He was getting angry now. "Just because she has one bad practise doesn't mean that she can be classified as stupid. Or ugly for that matter. You really need to pull your head out of your arse and begin to actually be a person, Oliver."  
  
Oliver blinked. Percy never swore. Never. And now he'd defended Katie Bell, whom he barely knew, in front of her captain, who was notoriously vicious when it came to his beloved game. It was worthy of being put down in the Hogwarts book of Records for rarity value alone.  
  
Percy, who was angrier with Oliver than he had ever been before, got up and started pacing. He saw Katie watching him out of the corner of his eye, but he was too angry to care anymore. Too angry to care that he was defending a girl he didn't even know. Too angry to care that he was probably overreacting. Too angry to care about anything but yelling at Oliver.  
  
"I'm tired of listening to you whine about your Quidditch games and how bad your players are when they don't do everything exactly like you planned it. And I'm sick of you complaining about how ugly someone is or how stupid they seem to you. I wish you could just shut up for once, and mind your own damn business!" He was shouting now, and everyone in the Common Room, which fortunately happened to be Oliver, Katie and some first years, were staring at him as if he had grown a second head.  
  
He stopped and covered his eyes with his hand, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Katie again, who had tears in her eyes still, and tried to look apologetic for his outburst. The blonde girl looked at him and spun on her heels, storming out of the Common Room. Percy threw one last glare at Oliver before gathering up his books and leaving as well.  
  
******'  
  
Katie had been going up to her room when she'd walked in on Oliver and Percy, Oliver ranting about how ugly and stupid she was. It had hurt, damn it, and she'd wanted to punch his lights out, but Percy had gotten ahead of her. Her fists had been itching, but Oliver never even knew she was there before she left.  
  
Percy. Perfect, Head Boy Percy had defended her in front of Oliver Wood. Oliver Wood whom she had had a crush on since joining the Quidditch team in second year, and had always hoped would ask her out. Gorgeous Oliver Wood, who had half the school drooling at his heels, but he had never even looked twice at her. Sometimes, she'd almost resolved to go up to him and just tell him, but she'd always chickened out, and now he thought her ugly and stupid. Life was just peachy.  
  
And think that Percy, who hadn't showed the slightest interest in her during the five years she'd been at Hogwarts would stand up to Oliver and defend her for virtually no reason. Percy, who was her best friends' older brother. It didn't make any sense. He should, by all rights, not give a damn whether Oliver thought she was ugly or not, but there he was, shouting at him as if it really meant something to him. Life was no longer not peachy, it was also terribly confusing.  
  
She sat down in a chair in the library, where she'd fled after escaping from the Common Room. She just couldn't stay in the same room as Oliver knowing he'd said those things. She'd known he probably didn't see her the way she saw him, but he could at least refrain from calling her hideous. She knew she was a skinny excuse for a girl with no chest; he just didn't have to go and remind her of it.  
  
She didn't even notice Percy until he stopped right in front of her. She looked up at him, blushing slightly, trying to hide her tears. She saw he was blushing as well, the tips of his ears were pink, and he was staring at his feet. He seemed embarrassed, probably because of his shouting match with Oliver, and didn't know what to do with himself. Well, she had to thank him somehow, for standing up for her.  
  
"Hey. Have a seat, Perce." She said softly.  
  
Perce? Where'd that come from? Not even his siblings had nicknames for him, and there she was, inventing one off the top of her head. Percy couldn't help but feel confused. He'd just embarrassed her severely, and all she did in retaliation was inventing a nickname for him. And now she invited him to sit down. He might as well.  
  
He sat down across from her and tried to come up with a way to apologize for his behaviour. But Katie beat him to it, and he listened in amazement as she started talking, stumbling over words and starting over again.  
  
"Look, Percy, I'm sorry you had to hear Oliver say that...I'm sure he didn't mean it, and, well, I don't really know what to say but. I'm sorry, alright?" Katie managed to get out.  
  
"There's nothing to apologize for. Oliver's a prat and he gets on my nerves sometimes. The last comment only made me blow up." Percy mumbled, trying to ignore the blush that was rising in his cheeks.  
  
"Huh. Well, thanks anyway." Katie said, smiling through her tears.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence for a while, before Angelina came storming in, looking upset. She spotted Katie and came over to them, apparently not noticing Percy. She stood over Katie, looking absolutely furious.  
  
"Hey Ang." Katie tried.  
  
"Don't you ´Hey Ang´ me! What the hell did Wood say about you?" Angelina snapped.  
  
"He called me ugly." Katie said, biting back the tears she refused to let fall.  
  
"What? If he ever gets out of his dorm, I'll kill him!" Angelina shouted, causing Madame Pince to glare at her.  
  
"Don't bother." Percy mumbled and got up from his seat. "He'll be dead already."  
  
He couldn't possibly study with screaming females in the vicinity, and Angelina was loud enough for two. He had to leave, and he had a feeling this would turn into a girl-talk, so he wasn't really welcome in any case. Hopefully, Katie wouldn't talk too much about his outburst. It was kind of embarrassing, no matter what she'd said.  
  
Back at the table, Angelina watched Percy leave with a very, very curious look in her eyes. The stiff-mannered Head Boy never cared about anyone but himself and his grades, so what he'd said had definitely been surprising. She turned back to Katie who looked like she wanted to sink through the floor, and fixed her with a suspicious glare.  
  
"Katie, sweet, why did Percy Weasley just say that?" Angelina asked slowly, as if talking to a child.  
  
"Because he's got..um, red hair?" Katie tried helplessly, but at Angelina's look, she smiled a bit, "No seriously Ang, I have no clue. He blew up when Oliver whined to him about how ugly I was too; he dressed Oliver down, gave him the scolding of his life, I bet."  
  
"Aww, Mr I'm-So-Perfect has a crush on you!" Angelina squealed and grinned.  
  
"Shut up, Ang!" Katie snapped and chased her friend out of the library.  
  
********'  
  
Percy was curled up on his bed in the Seventh Year boys' dormitory, trying to read a book on Transfiguration. He was still angry, but he wasn't angry at Oliver as much anymore, he was angry with himself as well. He was still itching to punch Oliver in the face, but he was steadily getting angrier with himself. He still couldn't believe he'd defended Katie Bell in front of Oliver, when he barely even knew the girl. This story was bound to go around the Gryffindor Tower, and sooner or later, Penny would hear it and there'd be hell to pay. Not that he was going to care about it; they hadn't been very close the last few weeks. She'd begun to hang around Roger Davies more and more, and he'd thought about confronting her about it, but never found the guts to do it.  
  
It had been what, three years now, they'd been together? And she barely even responded to his kisses anymore. He'd tried, tried his damnedest to make her respond, but she hadn't. By now, he wasn't even sure it was him who had failed. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, thinking about nothing.  
  
The door slammed open and Oliver entered, but Percy didn't even flinch. He pretended to be asleep, book open in his lap, sprawled out on the bed like a rag-doll. Oliver poked around in his trunk a bit, looking for something, and apparently found it, since he left almost immediately afterwards. Percy still didn't open his eyes, deciding that he could afford taking a nap right now. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, the last image in his mind being the one of Katie Bell with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
*********'  
  
Fred and George found Katie by the fireplace in the Common Room. She was sitting there, staring into the cracking flames, as they snuck up behind her. They silently snuck up to the chair and pounced on it, making Katie jump up and squeal slightly. The Twins laughed and plopped themselves down on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Hello Kati." Fred grinned, using the nickname they'd invented for her.  
  
"Hello Gred." She quipped.  
  
"We heard about Oliver. Bastard he is too." George said.  
  
"Yeah," His brother agreed. "But let's ignore the psychotic Scottish man. We wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the Burrrow for Christmas. Will you?"  
  
"Mum's making that wonderful chocolate pudding again." George added, trying to convince her.  
  
Katie grinned; she loved Mrs Weasley's chocolate pudding. George and Fred and brought one of them on the Hogwarts Express in fourth year and she'd been addicted to it ever since. She nodded enthusiastically, knowing that a Weasley Christmas wouldn't be wasted, no matter what happened. Even if it meant spending time with Ron, the youngest brother, who was frankly the most clueless of the lot. Even Percy was better than him, and Percy could be stuck up and small minded with the best of them.  
  
Speaking of Percy, he came walking down the stairs and went to the portrait- hole, where someone was apparently waiting for him. He climbed out and shut the portrait behind him, leaving only a small crack which was perfect to eavesdrop through. The Twins and Katie gave each other a conspiratorial look, and crept closer. They could clearly hear Percy and a girl talking outside in the corridor.  
  
"Percy, we have to talk." The girl said.  
  
"Penelope." Fred whispered.  
  
"Really?" Percy asked, sounding rather indifferent, "About what?"  
  
"About us. I feel we aren't going anywhere." Penelope answered, "I don't feel like it's working anymore. Sorry, Perce, but -"  
  
"You are too busy with Roger to bother with me. I understand." Percy finished for her.  
  
All three eavesdroppers winced at the tone in his voice. It wasn't hurt, it wasn't angry, just resigned and a little bit cold. He sounded like he'd expected this to happen, and wasn't surprised in the least. Katie concentrated on the conversation again, wanting to know what was about to happen.  
  
"Roger? Don't you dare accuse me of that when you're no better!" Penelope snapped, "I heard about you and that Quidditch-whore Katie Bell! Don't you dare accuse me of cheating on you with Roger when you've obviously been visiting other girl's beds!"  
  
Katie flinched back at the accusations, and Fred and George stared at the portrait-hole open-mouthed. No one ever called Katie ´whore´ and hearing it from Penelope only made it seem worse. And accusing Percy of all people, proper-and-perfect-Percy, of doing something like that was preposterous. A glint of determination showed in the Twins' eyes. No one treated their brother like that, Percy or not.  
  
A terrible silence followed Penelope's statement. Nobody dared to move, listening with baited breaths, wondering what Percy would do now. After a while, the aforementioned Head Boy took a deep breath, composing himself before replying to his girlfriend's accusation.  
  
"I don't know and I don't particularly care to find out how you dare put those accusations on me and Katie Bell, whom I barely know, and whom you barely know for that matter. You have some nerve, calling her a whore. Of course, it takes one to know one." He spat bitterly.  
  
That statement was followed by a slap and further silence.  
  
Now the three eavesdroppers were in a state of shell-shock. To hear Percy say something of that degree, and to his girlfriend, no less, was mind numbing to say the least. Well, more like ex-girlfriend by now, because it wasn't looking like a very bright future for the couple right now. Wordlessly, the three friends walked away from the portrait-hole, leaving Percy and his now-ex-girlfriend alone.  
  
It looked to be a very eventful Christmas celebration at the Burrow.  
  
*******'  
  
Ending Notes; and that's the start of that. Lots of commotion, and it isn't even lunchtime yet! Oh, wait, it is..Food...See you around, the food it calling for me. Review if you feel like it. 


End file.
